the grudge
by tenkage onna
Summary: tenkage goes to bring cake to hao and yoh as their birthday present. it doesnt go very well. not spell checked.


a birthday fic for hao and yoh. enjoyness?

warnings- stupidity, and slight character bashing

reasons- cause it hao and yoh's birthday foo!

rating- um, T?

pairings- none

summary- tenkage tries to bring cake to hao and yoh. stupidity occurs. enjoy the stupidity!

disclaimer- not mine, never will be.

enjoy the stupidest oneshot i have ever attempted!

tenkage:(walks into a dark and messy room with broken tables and the like) creepy...

(tenkage puts foot inside, and everything in the room turns to the clean and beautiful way it once was)

tenkage: WTF!(looks to her left to see yoh)

yoh: hey, hao! hurry up!

hao:(floating down the hallway) i'm coming...(sound effect: glooom)

tenkage: wtf!

hao(floats past while glaring) stupid human...glooom

tenkage-...they werent here before!

(shows a cake: dum. shows horo ren, and anna:dum! shows them sitting at the table waiting for yoh: DUM!)

tenkage: O-O wha?

horo:(to hao) happy birthday! see, i even got you a present!(takes out an extreamly short dress with no sides and lacy black undies attatched)

hao: horo, for the sake of your own life, you had better be kidding.

horo:(simplton face) why would i be kidding?

hao:(punches horo in the face with his ghostly powers) idiot...

horo: . oww...

yoh: guys! lets just have fun!

hao: fine, fine.

(all of them sit down and eat the cake, and then everyone gets up and stands around yoh and hao and grin evily)

yoh: w-whats wrong guys? ;;

anna: its time yoh...

yoh: time? OO;;;

horo- its time yoh, for...your birthday bumps! XD

yoh: no...no, please guys, please not that!(sobbing)

(everyone closes in on him)

yoh:...why couldnt i be a dissembodied soul?

hao: cause your not dead.

yoh: damn...

(everything flashes by, yoh screaming, blood pouring from his body, yoh franticly trying to crawl down the stairs, and hao laughing in the backround)

tenkage: O-O;;;;; that is sooo melodramatic.

(loud banging comes from the stair case next to her)

tenkage: O.O h-hello?

(grudge lady sound is heard, only its forming the word oranges. tenkage watches as the entire house turns dark, the moonlight foccusses on the stairs and ending at the fith stair up. the sound of dragging something heavy is heard from the long narrow hallway stairs. suddenly an arm is seen and soon we can see yoh dragging himself down the staircase.)

yoh:(making grudge lady sound while saying) orange!

tenkage: O.o;;; wtf...its the grudge all over again!

yoh:(accidentaly grabs the wrong stair and falls) oran- omg i falling! oww...

tenkage: ...are you gonna kill me or what?

yoh: huh? what? no!

tenkage: then turn on the lights, and quit tryin to scare me!

yoh:...i would, but you know, i am a ghost, and ghosts are dissembodied and have no real skin. or anythng really.

tenkage: what're you getting at?

yoh:...the doors locked, the lights are broken and this place is haunted.

tenkage: oh for the love of hao!

hao: dont take my name in vain human!

tenkage: shuddup ya freak.

hao: some birthday this is...

tenkage:...i'm screwed. someone get me a gun so i can shoot myself!

hao and yoh: O.O your scaring me...

tenkage:(pacing about when she spots a window) yes! i found a way out!

(window is suddenly blocked by an omunous looking spikey shadow)

tenkage: oh fck it!

spikey shadow: oi! dont use such bad words! honestly, some fcking bastards have no damn common sense.

aweirdvoicewithanoddbritishaccent:- oh shut up while your behind...would you like some tea?

spikey: oh thank you. heywaitaminute! ren! wtf are you doing here?

ren: oh, but the question is, why are we here? why not the mayians?

yoh: ren! its nice to see my killer once in awhile

tenkage: oh for the love of hao! just let me outa here and i'll never read another hao/yoh book again!

hao: you promise?

tenkage: no, but what does it matter?

yoh: true...

tenkage: so you'll let me out right?

yoh: nope! 0

tenkage: why the fck not!

yoh:(trying to sound spookey) cause...this is the grudge!

tenkage onna:...your not very scarey yoh...

yoh: really? damn, after about three years of countless murders you'd think i had it down by now.

hao: yoh...you didnt kill those people. i did. bwuhahahahahaha1 XDDD

horo: O.O freak...

tenkage: just let me out. please. if you do, i'll give you the cake i made for you.

hao, horo, yoh: CAKE! wee! :3

ren: will there be any tea?

tenkage: um...yes?

ren: oh jolly good! heres the keys!(tosses a bloody key chain at her)

tenkage: okay...O.O -horrified

(tenkage hands over the cake and a few tea packets that she stole from her brother. then she quickly runs away. horo looks up from his pile of cake)

horo: i wonder if she ever watched the grudge...

hao: obviously. but she forgot one little thing...

ren: whats that?

hao:...the milk.

horo: so? we got tons of milk in our fridge.

hao: true...i wonder why she didnt notice the projecters on the walls.

ren: cause she was to busy looking at the stairs.

hao: oh yeah...poor thing, she actually thought we were ghosts.

yoh: when in reality we were simply lazy bums milking off of the people who come to wish us a happy birthday(steals from horo's pile of cake)

horo: yeah...hey!(tackles yoh) thats my cake!

hao: i bet twenty on the pothead, howabout you?

ren: thirty five on the idiot.

hao: done!

THE END!

yeah...i know i know it sucked. the comic i drew is way better and way funnier. yeah, ren's got a british accent in this XD done on purpose. enjoy?


End file.
